The Last of Us
by Gabe Logan
Summary: One Shot de Terror en primera persona. un extyraño mal cubre al mundo, y una mujer sera la ultima que pueda hacer algo


**The Last of Us**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**AU especial de terror**

"_Han pasado semanas… semanas que parecen años, eh enfrentado muchas cosas desde entonces…"_

"_Mi nombre es Biscka Connell…_

_Todo empezó esa mañana… mi esposo regresaba de trabajar en el rancho para marcharse después, se supone que iba ir por nuestra hija a la escuela y de allí iríamos a comer…_

_Y fue cuando paso…_

_No supe cuando empezó todo a ponerse mal, estaba en casa preparando las cosas para nuestra salida cuando se escucharon gritos, gritos de pánico y horror, subí a la segunda planta de mi casa para ver por las ventanas y vi lo que era una escena de pesadilla…_

_Mis vecinos parecían estar matándose mutuamente, una oleada de violencia terrible, parecían poseídos, vi a una mujer siendo golpeada por varios de los vecinos usando tubos y llaves de tuercas… la mujer gritaba mientras que los golpes la aplastaban… vi su cráneo reventar cuando con una roca la aplastaron… sus sesos quedaron regados por todos lados…_

_Asqueada regrese al interior… encendí la televisión buscando las noticias pero no había ningún canal al aire, solo el sistema de transmisión de emergencias, el cual solo marcaba sobre brotes de violencia y sobre permanecer en casa, corrí entonces al sótano, allí Alzack guardaba el almario de las armas y use la combinación para sacar algunas, sabía que por motivos de seguridad Alzack siempre llevaba sus revólveres consigo y el era un gran tirador, de seguro podría proteger a Asuka, nuestra hija de lo que fuera que estaba pasando…_

_Un grito de mujer helo mis venas, rápidamente fui arriba y al ver por la ventana… vi a nuestra vecina… Beth… no recuerdo su apellido… ser violada en plena calle… no solo la violaban, la estaban destripando mientras lo hacían, parecía eso excitar a los atacantes… pero no solo eran hombres, también habían mujeres… algunos fornicaban en las calles pero igual que con Beth, se estaban… destripando, mordiendo, arrancándose partes con los dientes._

_Era horrible, parecía que la humanidad hubiera entrado a un enorme salvajismo y temí por mi esposo y mi hija, rápidamente fui de nuevo al armario de las armas, tome todas las que pude y salí por el cobertizo del sótano._

_Me escondí entre las casas y fui a buscarles…_

_El camino fue un pandemónium, veía más y más actos de violencia y salvajismo sin sentido en toda la ciudad, había padres violando y cercenando a sus hijos e hijas._

_Niños pequeños que en grupo sujetaban a una pobre maestra de pre escolar por todos sus miembros con tal ferocidad que la desmembraron, y en vida aun, le abrieron la caja torácica y empezaron a comerse el interior… y reían, reían mientras lo hacían._

_Asqueada seguí mi camino, la escuela dominical donde los sacerdotes enseñaban era un baño de sangre, ardía mientras que en su interior un macabro aquelarre se presentaba, aun ardiendo en llamas las personas se estaban destripando las unas a las otras y fornicando como posesos._

_Recordé que cerca de la escuela de Asuka había un destacamento del ejército… de seguro ellos podrían protegerles, pero debía de asegurarme._

_Corrí escondiéndome cada que podía, evitando las zonas más pobladas… y al fin llegue…_

_Desee no haberlo hecho._

_La locura se había extendido muy rápido, los soldados era obvio que habían reaccionado pero entre ellos debió de haber habido muchos afectados, ya que se ve que la batalla fue mortal…_

_Los cuerpos destrozados por las balas y granadas tapizaban el piso… igual que los cuerpos de los soldados destrozados, camine con precaución y vi que no solo había militares muertos, sino también niños, personas a las que habían tratado de proteger infructuosamente…_

_Asustada corrí a buscar a mi marido y mi hija… y los encontré… en un charco de sangre… destrozados… no supe cuanto tiempo estuve así en Shock… pero fue el suficiente para que un grupo de sociópatas me encontraran… me atacaron, me violaron… me sodomizaron de tal modo que pensé que moriría… solo un acto milagroso me salvo de morir._

_La misma locura que había afectado a la ciudad llego allí y la gente infectada por el sadismo ataco, aproveche para huir y recuperar mis armas, no sin antes matar a varios de mis atacantes._

_Después… hui, hui sin dejar de ocultarme, trate de regresar a casa, pero el incendio en la ciudad me dijo que no era una buena idea._

_Entonces seguí huyendo, avanzando por diversos lugares, robando comida de las pocas tiendas que aun quedaban… trate de salvar gente pero fue infructuoso, la locura se extendía por todos lados…y perdí a más de la mitad de las personas que había reunido en solo dos días._

_Muchos de ellos estaban afectados por lo que se a que estaba consumiendo al país… trate con el resto de los sobrevivientes de encontrar un lugar seguro y saber qué diablos pasaba._

_Encontramos una estación de radio, por medio de ella supimos que en el resto del país la situación era igual o peor._

_La general de brigada Erza Scarlet había hecho volar varias de las ciudades usando armas termobaricas, al parecer era el método más efectivo de limpieza._

_También supimos que la representante de nuestro País ante la ONU, Lucy Heartfilia junto con el Capitán Natsu Dragneel, habían hablado acerca del bloqueo al país para evitar que lo que fuera que afectaba a los ciudadanos saliera de las fronteras…_

_Horas después hablo un sacerdote… un tal Walrot, quien hablo sobre demonios y actos terribles provocados por una secta llamada los hijos de Zeref, al parecer según lo que él decía, esa secta había liberado a los demonios al país y estas eran las consecuencias._

_No supimos mas después de eso, las comunicaciones se cortaron._

_Organizamos una defensa patética, pero pudimos soportar un par de semanas, semanas donde vi a los sobrevivientes caer en sus propias cotas de salvajismos, yo misma no tuve más opción que matar cuando entre varios de los que sobrevivieron me atacaron para violarme… fallaron por suerte, pero eso me hizo darme cuenta que no estaba a salvo…_

_Dos días después me fui, ya no había esperanza en el campo de refugiados, todos estaban cayendo en la barbarie._

_Viaje por los desolados caminos del País y pude ver por fin las acciones finales de nuestro ejército._

_Fue una hecatombe Nuclear, tantas bombas que borraron todas nuestras ciudades, bombardeos lanzados desde los buques para borrar puertos y pueblos, asegurarse de aniquilar lo que sea que estuviera provocando ese salvajismo…_

_Yo sobreviví, pero desde hace días ya no hay nadie… nadie más, solo muertos… más muertos y más muertos…_

_Por lo poco que se, bien puede que yo sea la única persona viva en todo el lugar… la ultima… y estoy muriendo, la radiación que llego a consecuencia de los bombardeos me alcanzo… y sé que pronto moriré…_

_Pero no me voy en paz… por que averigüe que el sacerdote tenía razón, esta locura, esta depravación, es culpa de un demonio… y ahora que no hay nadie más, me persigue, y no se rendirá hasta tenerme_

_Pero no todo está perdido._

_Si consigo atraer al demonio a la base militar del Sureste, podre hacer detonar el arma atómica experimental y con el quizás poder hacer que regrese por donde vino… moriré, pero eso no me importa si con ello consigo acabarlo…_

_Esta cerca, lo noto, es imparable… incansable…_

_Es el fin…"_

Un grupo de limpieza llego varios meses después a los restos humeantes del País.

Encontraron un Diario oculto en las cercanías de los restos de la base militar del Sureste, lo conservaron como un Suvenir y una muestra de la locura que se expandió en la zona…

No se supo nada más de la persona que lo escribió.

FIN

Ok, este fic se usó originalmente para un concurso, y pues como no gano decidí darle una manita de gato y presentar este Oneshot, espero les haya gustado

Suerte


End file.
